Episode 1905 (8 February 2000)
Synopsis Rosa does her make up to cover the bruise from Sandra's punch! Beppe whinges to Rosa about attacking Sandra like that and Rosa says she didn't start it. Beppe contradicts "err you hit her first." Jamie reminds Phil about his offer to help him with a job, and he says he has decided what he wants - a stall on the market. Phil says if that's what he wants, what will he sell? Jamie says he doesn't know, and after some thought Phil suggests "hardware". Jamie says "But Ian sells it in his shop, and if there was competition..." and Phil grins and says "Exactly." Phil sees Roy and says that he ought to get rid of that Merc - didn't you just get that from Di Baker? Roy is annoyed and says he has years of experience. Roy rushes back and asks Ricky if he's checked the car over yet, then offers him a bit more money if he can do it quickly. Ricky does so, and brings it back saying it's a good car. Ian hands Robbie a yellow T-shirt labelled "Beale's Enterprises". He tells him to wear it or find another job. Ian phones an agency for a nanny. Mel asks Lisa to come out tonight, and Lisa says she'd rather stay in. Lisa agrees to a video and bottle of wine, and then Mel invites Nina when she moans about Dan being on her back all the time. Then she sees Natalie looking fed up trying to do her ad, and invites her too. Meanwhile Phil asks Lisa if he can come round, and Lisa suggests that she's meeting Mel but that's just for a chat, so come round afterwards. Jamie goes to Ian and asks for his stock from the shop and tells him he's setting up a stall. Ian laughs at him and says it takes ambition, hard work and determination to succeed in business, so why is he round here? Ian says Jamie swanned off and let his business get looted. Jamie says "I take it that's a no, then?" Ian says he can have the stock - at a price. Beppe arrives at the club where Steve is asleep on the bar with an empty bottle, and says Steve has to go home, because he needs to open up, and go back and sort himself out. Steve takes Jackie's advice and phones a doctor to get some sleeping pills. Terry and Irene are still arguing about the car. Jamie tells Phil that Ian told him where to go about the stock, and Phil asks how much money he needs, and he'll help. Mel arrives with Jackie and Natalie and Lisa refuses the wine. Mel follows Lisa to the kitchen and insists on knowing what's up. Lisa tells her she may be pregnant. They go back into the lounge and start to watch the videos. The one they choose isn't rewound, so Natalie says "Let's watch Parenthood instead." Jackie says "Who's interested in babies? I don't know what anyone sees in them - they're all noisy and dribbly." Phil turns up and tells Lisa he'll give it a miss for tonight, since she has everyone there, and they're both miserable for missing one night together. Mel asks Lisa if it's OK, and Mel says Phil will be OK about it if she is pregnant. Lisa contradicts her, saying he will think she did it to trap him. Ian goes round to see Mark convalescing and Mark tells him their old school is up for sale. They reminisce. Jim arranges a poker game at the Vic and Roy and Terry and Jeff play, and Jim goes on about how Phil keeps saying Roy's new car is dodgy. Roy says Ricky has checked it and it's fine. They all laugh at Roy getting so wound up about it. The police arrive at the car lot and inspect the Merc. Roy goes to find out what's up and is taken to the station as the police say the car isn't on it's true plates. Roy gets into the police car nervously. Credits Main cast *Tony Caunter as Roy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *John Bardon as Jim *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Race Davies as Jackie *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Sid Owen as Ricky *Michael Greco as Beppe *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Leila Birch as Teresa *Martin Kemp as Steve *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Todd Carty as Mark *Nicholas Caunter as PC Gilbert Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes